The Alliance of Mar and Arpinum (1377)
Leaders The Duke of Mar Duke Antonius II of Mar became the Regent for High King Marcus II when he was crowned High King of Anglaria. Since then Mar has been the most powerful man in Anglaria. He was appointed Lord High Chancellor, Lord High Treasurer and Lord President of the Council. This amount of executive power has made him the de facto ruler of Anglaria since 1334. His marriage to the Countess of Neapolis has also given him a great position of power in Hafor and made him a friend of Kings Selim II and Saladin III. The Duke of Arpinum Duke Publius I of Arpinum was one of the most influential men of his time. He destroyed the United Kingdom of Frisia and Portia and seperated into two countries in whose policies he had great influence. He also replaced two Anglarian High Kings, together with the Duke of Mar and conspired to destroy the Mardrim Empire. He also rules all of Ancient Latium, now known as the Duchy of Arpinum. He is also the de facto leader of the Army of the Four Horsemen and is the High Priest of Rangarok. He is a member of the Privy Chamber and is the Lord High Admiral. The Faction of Arpinum The Duke of Istit Duke Charles II of Istit got his position as Duke of Istit and as Regent of Portia thanks to Arpinum. Therefore he became a good friend of his and even married his great-niece Lady Flavia Antonia. Since 1376 he is the Lord High Constable. The Duke of Afir Duke Silus VII of Afir has been a good friend of Arpinum since 1354, when he saved his life from Julius Aurelius Xenoras. Silus has since then been Arpinum's greatest supporter in both funds and soldiers. Silus believes Arpinum is the great leader the Army of the Four Horsemen need to become the dominant religion in the world. Even thought Silus is a foreigner he has become a good friend of High King Quintus I and is often at his court. The Duke of Utrecht Duke Charles XII of Utrecht is a Duke from Hoxberg who has been relieved from all governing positions. He no longer serves any purpose in Hoxberg and has therefore moved to Anglaria. He is the cousin of Arpinum's good friend the late Sir Flavius Antonius. He hopes that Arpinum or Mar will bring him back to a position of power that fits his title. Sir Meridos Saturninus Meridos was the son of Queen Merida I of Frisia and Portia, Queen of the Latins and Hadrian, God of Darkness and leader of [the Army of the Four Horsemen. He grew up with Arpinum as his tutor and friend. However Arpinum had Queen Merida killed in 1369. From then on Meridos hated Arpinum. However three years later Arpinum offered to help Meridos become more than a rebel leader and brought him in the conspiracy to bring Quintus of Anglaria on the throne. From then on Meridos and Arpinum have been reconciled and Meridos has become Arpinum's right hand man and presumed successor within his faction. Sir Gaius Antonius Gaius Antonius is the son of Flavius Antonius, Son-in-law of Meridos Saturninus and brother-in-law of the Duke of Istit. He is also the great-nephew of Arpinum and he idolizes him. His only desire is to recieve a title and to succeed Arpinum as leader of his faction. Sir Valgor Vapurnius Publicola Vapurnius was the son of Valgor, a nomadic merchant living in Frisia. Valgor was a faithful Armageddon Knight and when he found the fleeing Queen Merida he brought her to Duke Harthan II of Istit. He and his sons then left to join Captain Baltin Boltagon in his rebellion. Valgor and Vapurnius then served Arpinum in battle. As a reward for his service Vapurnius was married to Arpinum's great-niece Arminia Publicola. Since then Vapurnius has been a Herald of Arpinum and the third in command after his army after Baltin Boltagon. Now Boltagon is dead, it is Vapurinius his chance to prove himself as Arpinum's main soldier. His niece Vapurnia Publicola is also Arpinum's new wife, which brings Vapurnius to a high position within the nobility. The Faction of Mar The Countess of Neapolis Countess Julia I is the wife of the Duke of Mar and the mother of his children. She is the great-granddaughter of King Saladin I of Hafor and is one of the most prominent members of the Haforian nobility. The Duke of Northam Duke Marcus II of Northam was Mar's grandson and nephew to King Marcus I of Mirag. He later also married his first cousin, Lady Julia of Mar. Marcus is fiercely loyal to his grandfather and believes him to be to greatest politician the world has ever seen. The High Priest of Atum Junius Septimius Severus was a very powerful man. As High Priest of Atum he is leader of the Council of Priests and a member of the Privy Council. Junius is a good friend of Mar, but is very distrustful of Arpinum. Arpinum's association with the Army of the Four Horsemen made him an enemy of all other priests, including Severus. However he is a second cousin of Arpinum and does consider him a good man. The High Priestess of Terra Julia of Mar, unlike her brother and nephew, is a friend of her relative the Duke of Mar. She is also the spouse of the High Priest of Atum and is considered the third important Priest, after Atum and Janus. List of Enemies The Duke of Canter Duke Arminius II of Canter is the main enemy of Mar and Arpinum. He desires the throne as his wife is third in line to the throne after High King Quintus his children. He used to be a friend of Mar, but has recently started his own faction, causing Mar and Arpinum to join forces. However many of Mar's former allies have joint Canter, including the Duke of Firnia. Canter holds the position of Lord Privy Seal. The Duke of Firnia Duke Clovis III was for a long time a friend of Mar and owed his position as Regent of Frisia to Arpinum. He acted as a mediator between the two till his step-son King Julius II of Frisia decided he no longer needed a regent. Since then Clovis has been trying to reclaim a position of power. His jealous of both Mar and Arpinum and is angry with them for not providing him with a new position after he lost his regency. He has now become a supporter of his brother-in-law the Duke of Canter. The Duke of Dordrecht Duke Marcus I of Dordrecht, was created Duke of Dordrecht in 1376 by the High King. Marcus was already 46 years old and unmarried. A year later he married Sophie Saturnina, daughter of Arminius Saturninus. He is angry with Mar and Arpinum because Marcus is now the rightful heir to the abolished Kingdom of Hessen-Dordrecht. He blames Mar and Arpinum for its abolishment. The Queen-Mother Queen-Mother Julia of Anglaria is daughter of High King Perseus II, wife of the late Marcus II and mother of the late Marcus III. She hates Mar and Arpinum for murdering her husband and son. She is the politcal ally of her first cousin once removed the Duke of Canter. The High Priest of Janus The second most powerful High Priest, Aelius Bambinus was appointed High Priest of Janus by High King Marcus II and was his personal priest. Bambinus was also the Lord Great Chamberlain for High Kings, Marcus II, Marcus III and Quintus I. Bambinus is fiercely loyal to the crown and believes that Mar, Arpinum and Canter are all enemies of the crown. Bambinus was the personal teacher of Marcus III and Quintus I. The High Priest of Volturnus High Priest of Volturnus, Darius of Mar II, was the heir to the Earldom of Argon. But High King Marcus II awarded it to the House of Mar, instead of Darius himself. The lands of Argon were then usurped by the Duke of Mar, making his distant relative into an enemy for live. The High Priest of Thanatos High Priest of Thanatos, Lucius of Mar, was the nephew of the High Priest of Volturnus and hates Mar for similar reasons. Lucius greatly despises Arpinum. Arpinum once said that the High Priest of Ragnarok was far more important that the High Priest of Thanatos and that Lucius should be banished from the Council of High Priests. Sir Arminius Saturninus Arminius Saturninus is the son of Orpheus Saturninus. He was one of the men that killed his father Armageddon. Arminius despises the entire Army of the Four Horsemen and anyone associated with Ragnarok. Including Arpinum and Meridos Saturninus. He is a supporter of his brother-in-law the Duke of Canter. Category:Alliances Category:Anglarians Category:Latins